ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Quintessence Editions
Quintessence Editions Ltd. is a publishing company based in London (UK) which is the originator of the "1001 Before You Die" series. Typically, the titles in this series are intended as reference books. They are illustrated books authored by multiple contributors. Quintessence is part of the Quarto Group. Titles in the series # 1001 Movies You Must See Before You Die '' by Stephen Jay Schneider (Editor); published 2003, updated 2011. (2011 ed.) # ''1001 Golf Holes You Must Play Before You Die by Jeff Barr (Editor); published March 1, 2005. # 1001 Natural Wonders You Must See Before You Die by Michael Bright (Editor); published May 1, 2005. # 1001 Albums You Must Hear Before You Die by Robert Dimery (Editor), Preface by Michael Lydon; published February 7, 2006. # 1001 Books You Must Read Before You Die by Peter Boxall (Editor), Preface by Peter Ackroyd; published March 6, 2006. # 1001 Gardens You Must See Before You Die by Rae Spencer-Jones (Editor), Preface by Alan Titchmarsh; published February 1, 2007. # 1001 Paintings You Must See Before You Die by Stephen Farthing (Editor), Preface by Geoff Dyer; published March 20, 2007 # 1001 Buildings You Must See Before You Die by Mark Irving (Editor), Preface by Peter St John; published October 23, 2007. # 1001 Classical Recordings You Must Hear Before You Die by Matthew Rye (Editor), Preface by Steven Isserlis; published February 12, 2008. # 1001 Historic Sites You Must See Before You Die by Richard Cavendish (Editor), Preface by Koichiro Matsuura; published April 15, 2008. # 1001 Foods You Must Taste Before You Die by Frances Case (Editor), Preface by Gregg Wallace; published June 6, 2008. # 1001 Wines You Must Try Before You Die by Neil Beckett (Editor), Preface by Hugh Johnson; published June 6, 2008 # 1001 Days That Shaped the World by Peter Furtado (Editor), Preface by Michael Wood; published October 1, 2008. # 1001 Inventions That Changed the World by Jack Challoner (Editor), Preface by Trevor Baylis; published February 15, 2009. # 1001 Children's Books You Must Read Before You Grow Up by Julia Eccleshare (Editor), Preface by Quentin Blake; published September 21, 2009. # 1001 Beers You Must Try Before You Die by Adrian Tierney-Jones (Editor), Preface by Neil Morrissey; published May 3, 2010 # 1001 Video Games You Must Play Before You Die by Tony Mott (Editor), Preface by Peter Molyneux; published August 2, 2010, updated 2013. # 1001 Songs You Must Hear Before You Die (And 10,001 You Must Download) by Robert Dimery (Editor), Preface by Tony Visconti; published November 2, 2010, updated 2013. # 1001 Battles That Changed the Course of History by R.G. Grant (Editor), Preface by Laurence Rees; published May 2, 2011 # 1001 Comics You Must Read Before You Die by Paul Gravett (Editor), Foreword by Terry Gilliam; published October 11, 2011 # 1001 TV Shows You Must Watch Before You Die by Paul Condon and Robb Pearlman published October 6, 2015 # 1001 Drives You Must Experience Before You Die by Darryl Sleath (Editor), Foreword by Charley Boorman; published October 5, 2017 References Category:Book publishing companies of the United Kingdom